Inifinite Darkness
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: During a mission with Roxas in Halloween Town, Demyx is attacked by a Giant Heartless and loses his vision. Zexion is ordered to help Demyx get around until a solution to fix Demyx's handicap is finished.
1. Blind

Ch.1-Blind

**Just a fun Zemyx story I came up with while feeding my sister. I just wondered something and then this story was born. My friend, who's nickname is Roxas(I'm Axel XD), adores it already and I only have about two chapters written with the second chapter not even being half done. Though I do have a lot of other Kingdom Hearts stories that I need to write once I finish my other stories. Message me if you like this and want to know what the other story titles are along with pairings and a short summary. I hope you like it. ^^ R and R, please. Demyx gets a cookie every time you do and Demyx loves cookies. **

* * *

I had never been one for fighting. Recon was my favorite thing to do as it required no combat, Heartless encounters or sweating (which is gross). But ever since I had been unwillingly paired up with Tiger (Roxas), the missions only seemed to get more challenging.

Currently, I was lounging in one of the many couches in the Grey Area, plucking at a few of the strings attached to my precious Sitar as I waited for Roxy to finish saying his customary farewell to Flamesilocks (Axel). I mean, it's not like it was some sort of secret that not only were Creeper (Vexen) and Flower Boy (Marluxia) dating, but Axel and Roxas were as well.

And, of course, even though nobody would ever dare say it out loud, several of us in the Organization understood that X-face (Saix) and Silver Hair (Xemnas) had something going on between them. Not that anyone would ever announce it to the two superior Nobody unless they literally wanted to get maimed.

Roxas and I had to head to Halloween Town to defeat an unidentified Giant Heartless. I had never once been assigned to destroy a monstrous Heartless! It was only since some idiot had decided to match us together that I had to be dispatched for more and more difficult missions.

I glanced at Saix standing in his usual spot by the immense, ornate windows where the shining, heart-shaped Kingdom Hearts hung in the sky as I paused in playing my Sitar.

X-face was checking over the clipboard he held, obviously making certain that everyone was out on some sort of assignment as he waited for Roxas and I to begin ours. I looked toward my right when I noticed a faint flash of steel-blue hair out of my peripheral vision and spotted Zexy (Zexion) gracefully gliding toward a couch across from where I sat, carrying his Lexicon in both arms.

Zexion.

I leaned my Sitar against the edge of the couch before skipping toward where Zexion sat and plopping down on the Schemer's left side. I waited for a few seconds, wondering if Zexion didn't know that I was beside him. When the slate-haired Nobody only turned a page in his book, I decided to verbally make my presence known.

"Hi, Zexy!"

A sigh. Then that deep, intellectual blue eye turned in my direction.

"What do you need, Number Nine?" Zexion questioned in his stoic voice.

I pouted. Zexion was the only one who refused to call everyone by their name and only addressed them by their number.

"Demyx." I said, leaning closer to the silent illusionist. "De-my-x." I tapped Zexion's nose lightly to further the explanation of my name.

Zexion frowned slightly as he leaned away and stared at me sternly. "Do not do that."

"What, this?" I grinned playfully as I touched the shorter Nobody's nose once again. I could see why Axel loved teasing Roxas. It was fun.

"Yes, that." Zexion slid away from me as he shut his Lexicon. "I am not a child."

"I want you to say my name." I whispered as I leaned closer to Zexion until our foreheads were almost touching. "Not my number."

"Aww, c'mon, Roxy!"

"I said _no_, Axel. I have to depart for my mission."

Zexion and I glanced to our right to see Roxas striding into the Grey Area with a distressed red-head close behind him.

"I'll get Saix to change your mission!" Axel pleaded, face in full-blown puppy-dog mode.

A low growl from the blue-haired Nobody as he also watched the scene unfolding in the middle of the Grey Area.

"No." Roxas, who had stopped to face the sad Axel, turned around as a Dark Corridor appeared a few feet away.

Axel took a step toward Roxas, but the Keyblade wielder glared at Axel.

"Stay." He ordered as he walked toward the swirling wormhole.

The foot immediately slid back.

"Come on, Demyx!" Roxas called as he vanished into the Dark Corridor.

I hopped up, leaping over the back of the sofa as I rushed to grab my Sitar. "I'm coming!"

I ran toward the ominous black vortex before I stopped and gazed behind me.

Axel was sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest with his chin resting on the top as he stared at the spot where Roxas had disappeared with teary eyes, a pathetic whine escaping his lips every so often.

Zexion had decided that it was time to resume reading.

As I watched the back of the Schemer's head, I felt a strange sensation; like something bad was going to happen during my mission. Something horrible that would change my relationship with Zexion forever.

I shook off the alien notion as I strapped my Sitar to my back and faced the Dark Corridor. I gave one last inspection of Zexion before I allowed the portal to swallow me. I never noticed that the Cloaked Schemer had peered over his shoulder to look at me as I vanished into the darkness.

* * *

I shivered as I exited the corridor and was hit with a blast of chilly, stale air.

Halloween Town. It was as dreary and depressing as Roxas had described.

A gloomy brick road was paved before me with a huge gate guarding the end. The sky was an eternal, heavy black shade with clouds dotted here and there; the moon was frozen in its crescent phase, unable to change.

As we walked, I surveyed the area like I had been taught as it was my first time here. I paused when I noticed a ghostly white form nearby watching us with pale, soulless eyes, its red nose flickering occasionally.

"Roxas." I gripped the sleeve of the younger's coat to prevent him from getting closer to that…whatever it was.

"What?" Roxas asked irritably, glowering sky blue eyes at me; Axel must have done something to set the blonde in a bad mood.

"What's that?" I pointed a shaky finger at the animal that continued to stare at us from where it floated near the gate that lead to the center of town.

Roxas glanced in the direction I was aiming at, but seemed unruffled by what he saw.

"That's Zero." He explained as he pulled his sleeve from my grasp and picked up a nearby bone. "He usually helps me scent out where Heartless are hiding."

"Don't go toward it!" I whispered fiercely when the blonde began to stroll toward the strange ghost dog.

Roxas scoffed as he twirled the bone between his fingers. "Zero's not going to hurt you, Demyx. He wouldn't harm a fly."

When Roxas was a foot away from the canine, my protective instincts kicked in and I instantly sprinted toward the blonde, pulled him behind me, and stood defensively between Roxas and Zero.

"Shoo." I lightly kicked at the canine, trying not to touch it, as I attempted to persuade it to leave or pass on or whatever. "Go on."

I kept kicking at Zero until I finally genuinely struck the canine, but my foot passed right through the spirit.

Zero appeared unfazed by the fact as he blinked his large, empty eyes at me as if to ask "What was that for?"

I yelped as the canine's inquisitive eyes bored into mine and I hid behind Roxas, crouching down to shield myself even further from the petrifying ghost creature.

Roxas shook his head with a sigh as he handed Zero the bone he held. "Sometimes, Dem, I worry for your sanity."

I watched Zero happily gnaw on the ulna bone with wide eyes. Once Zero had finished the bone, I slowly slid my hand closer to the apparition, wondering if what Roxas had said was true.

Zero sniffed my gloved hand, debating on whether I was an enemy or not, before he gently licked my hand.

I shuddered as I leaped to my feet and rubbed my violated hand on my coat.

That dog's tongue was freezing! It felt as if I had stupidly chosen to stick my hand in a snowdrift.

Roxas rolled his eyes with a snort as I continued trying to warm my hand before he questioned to Zero, "Can you help us find a Giant Heartless, Zero?"

Zero thought about it before he nodded and floated back the way we had come.

"Come on, Demyx!" Roxas commanded as he trotted after the canine. "Don't get left behind!"

I grumbled as I trailed after the blonde, my hand slightly numb from the dog's frozen caress.

Zero gave a dim bark as he stared up at the crooked lamppost.

Roxas and I watched the street lamp, waiting for a Heartless to arrive, when we heard a screeching howl directly behind us and we both whirled around to discern an enormous, moth-like Heartless drifting in the air a couple feet above us.

The moth Heartless, disclosed as Poison Tsubasa, was a deep purple with a fuzzy body, feathery wings, and fierce red-orange eyes.

The foreboding sensation in my chest tightened as Tsubasa flitted from side to side, awaiting our impending attack.

"Snap out of it, Demyx!" Roxas shouted, his Keyblade already summoned to his hands. "I'm going to need your help to bring this Heartless down!"

I watched as the blonde vaulted himself at the flying Heartless, Keyblade lowered to his side in preparation to slice Tsubasa. I shook my head to clear it and slid my Sitar around so I held it in my hands and struck a few chords so that a slender, magnificent coil of water shot out from the tip of my instrument and hovered above Tsubasa, waiting for my second command.

I hit a sharp A chord and the liquid split before rapidly crossing as the water turned to razor-sharp icicles that pierced the moth Heartless's wings.

Tsubasas shrieked as he dropped to the ground with a thud. He slowly rose to his feet, shaking off the attack as Roxas took advantage of his weakness.

Tsubasas snarled, glaring at the oncoming Nobody, before he began to vibrate his wings so fast that it sounded as if they were humming.

I gave a low gasp when I noticed faint, dust-like particles separating from Tsubasa's wings with each flap.

And Roxas was charging right toward them.

"No, Roxas!" I warned as I dashed for the blonde. "Don't go near him!"

Roxas looked at me and I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed Roxas out of the way of the particles, but I wasn't agile enough to evade them.

"Shoo, shoo." I muttered, swatting at the tiny dust fragments in an attempt to disperse them. "Leave me alone."

Tsubasa's wings stopped singing and the beast Heartless thrust one of its wings down, sending a powerful gust of wind in my direction, knocking me back first into the nearby stone wall.

"Demyx!" Roxas cried as I collapsed on my hands and knees and tried to regain my balance. "Demyx, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I kept my head turned away from the blonde as he knelt beside me, my eyes closed. "Finish the mission. I'll be fine in a minute or two."

Roxas hesitated before he nodded and ran back to Tsubasa.

Once I was sure he was far enough away, I gradually opened my eyes and only perceived the dim, blurry road and my hands beneath me.

I shook my head, closing my eyes briefly, as I tried to figure out why my vision was so disoriented. I opened my eyes once more, but only noticed a heavy blanket of darkness. At first, I thought that maybe I had blacked out due to being struck in the spine, but I could still hear the clash of the Keyblade, the yelling of Roxas, and Tsubasa's screeching.

So why couldn't I see?

The next thing I knew, my arms buckled from underneath me and the battling noises in the background faded from my ears.

* * *

***Gasp* What happened to Demy's vision? I'll let you find out in the next chapter once I finish writing it up. ^^**


	2. Comforting arms

Ch.2-Comforting arms

**Second chapter. Hope you like. Oh, and for those of you really reading it and reviewing, this story is only going to be ten chapters. Short, but that's all it needs to be. R and R.**

* * *

Darkness. That was all I saw when I opened my eyes.

Great.

I closed my eyes with a sigh.

I was dead. There was no question in my mind that I was dead. Not that anyone would miss me, least of all Xemnas. Well, I guess Axel, Poppet (Xion), and Roxas would miss me since I was their friend. And I would miss them. But I'd miss Zexion the most.

His hair that shined ever so slightly if the sun hit it just right. The way he walked. His voice that held so much intelligence when he spoke, but also a hint of pain. How he looked so absorbed in whatever he read. The way he gazed at me whenever I talked to him.

But…Zexion would probably not even noticed that I was missing.

Hairspray, copper, the scent of musk-and-spearmint Axe body spray.

My eyes shot open when I smelled the familiar scent of my room. I slowly sat up, the blackness still engulfing me. I wasn't dead, then. But there was still that nagging question eating at me.

Why could I not see anything but black space?

Hesitantly, I swung my legs out of bed and touched my feet to the floor.

Cold tile met skin.

I stood up and inched forward.

Foot first. Nothing in front of me. Okay to walk forward. Foot first.

I kept repeating the process until I touched a wall. Using that as support, I felt for my door and when I found the handle, I opened it, entered the silent hallway, and shut the door behind me. I glanced left and right, trying to remember which way the Grey Area was.

I headed left, hugging the wall so I wouldn't run into anyone or anything. I kept up my repetitious movement as I stepped down the hallway, always being certain to test my footing before I continued.

It was harder with my cloak always trying to trip me as I walked since I was going slow enough for it to get caught beneath my feet. I kicked my coat, trying to get it to let go of my feet, but instead it retaliated by harshly grabbing the bottom front of my shoe and sending me sprawling to the floor.

But I never struck the ground. I felt the gentle, warm arms securing me against the small frame of a body.

I opened my eyes since I had shut them out of habit.

The person was small, so I suspected that it had to be Roxas, until I smelled a recognizable odor that brought a smile to my face.

The smell of fresh books and a faint hint of roses (probably from reading too many times in Marluxia's garden).

"Zexion?" I inquired softly as the Cloaked Schemer kindly set me on my feet.

"Yes, Number-"

"Demyx." I rapidly put in before Zexion could finish saying my horrid number.

Zexion was quiet for a few seconds before he acknowledged, "Demyx."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked before Zexy could say anything else. "I can't see anything and I don't know why."

I didn't add that I was terrified. Without my sight, I felt weak and vulnerable.

"I have come to escort you to the Round Room where Lord Xemnas awaits our arrival." Zexion lightly touched my arm to tell me he was still beside me. "Stay close to me, all right?"

I nodded as we began to slowly walk forward. But I was still curious about something.

"Zexy?"

"Yes, Num- -Demyx?"

"Did Xemmy send you to get me?"

"Yes. Once I was informed of your predicament by Roxas, I was summoned by Lord Xemnas to retrieve you so we may discuss what happened during your mission this afternoon."

I nodded dumbly as I allowed Zexion to generously lead me down the hallway that I couldn't observe.

"We're turning." Zexion murmured.

I made my turn wider than necessary so that I wouldn't bump into the wall and I heard a faint noise of approval from Zexion.

"Good to see you, Zexion." Xemnas's voice greeted coolly. "Demyx. I have heard of your problem, Demyx. What happened?"

I contemplated exactly how it came to be that I couldn't see, but the memories were really hazy.

"I don't really remember what happened." I admitted with a shrug as Zexion released his hold on my arm. "It's kinda…"

A big Heartless. Roxas. A gust of wind. Pain. Then, nothing.

"Blurry."

"His eyes are a filmy gray." Zexion whispered to Xemnas. "I think he's blind."

"Is it permanent?" Xemnas inquired.

"It is hard to tell."

"After our meeting is finished, I would like you to head to Vexen's lab so he may run some tests."

"Yes, Master Xemnas."

"And from now on, until his problem is cleared, you will help Demyx with whatever he needs assistance with."

"Like a babysitter?" Zexion questioned. "But, Master Xemnas-"

"No buts, Zexion. Until we figure out his condition, we will have to contemplate what to do with him."

An unintentional, terrified squeak escaped my lips.

"What is the matter, Demyx?" Xemnas asked.

"Y-you're not gonna turn me into a Dusk, are you?" I inquired weakly as I placed both hands to my mouth in an attempt to hide a whimper.

As a Dusk, I couldn't play my Sitar whenever I pleased.

Xemnas gave a low scoff. "Of course not, Demyx. You'd be even more useless as a Dusk."

I gave a relieved sigh as a happy smile crossed my face.

"Zexion."

"Yes…?" Zexion questioned.

"Proceed to Vexen's lab to get the test started. I will await your return."

"Yes, Master Xemnas."

I heard the rustle of cloth, indicating that Zexion had bowed, and I quickly followed suit. After that, Zexion grabbed my wrist and lead me out of the Round Room with a muttered, "Come on."

* * *

"Demmmyyyxxxxx!"

I paused when I heard my name and glanced behind me just as someone tackled me.

"You're okay! When Roxas said you got hurt, I thought-"

"Axel?" I asked, trying to figure out who was talking to me. "Is that you?"

"Zexion? What's wrong with him?"

"He's blind." Zexion informed the pyro. "He cannot see anything right now."

"My poor Demyx!" Axel's grip around me tightened and he began to soothingly stroke my hair. "I'll make the blindness go away."

"We will trust a professional," Zexion tore me from the red-head's grasp. "Thank you."

Axel obviously pouted as he grumbled, "Meanie."

I stared behind me and waved at where I thought Axel stood as Zexion resumed dragging me toward Creeper's laboratory.

"Bye, Axel!" I chirped. "See you later!"

"See you." Axel replied.

I wish I could've seen if he was waving back at me.

* * *

"Mm, Vexy…"

"Shh, Mar. Someone will hear us."

"Let them be jealous of our passionate and wonderful love."

I rolled my eyes as Zexion and I entered Vexen's chilly lab.

They were at it again.

"Number four." Zexion called. "We would like to see you, please."

A groan, then rapid shuffling and the movement of cloth.

"What do you need, Zexion?" Vexen inquired. "And…Demyx?"

A hand was placed over my eyes.

"Zexy?" I asked, confused to why the Schemer had done that. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." Zexion said as he removed his hand. "Force of habit."

"Is Vexen half-naked again?" I inquired, trying to repress the shudder of remembering the last time I had seen Vexen partially clothed after having his…activities with Marluxia interrupted.

"Yes."

A second pair of footsteps approached us along with a strong scent of roses.

"Water boy and bookworm?" Marluxia asked. "Why are you two here?"

"Please, Number eleven." Zexion groaned. "Put some pants on."

"Whoops."

A scurry of footsteps as Marluxia trotted away.

"I repeat Mar's question." Vexen said. "Why are you two in my lab?"

"Master Xemnas wants you to inspect Demyx's eyes." Zexion explained.

I could feel Vexen staring at me and I tried not to give into the urge to hide behind Zexion for protection.

"Interesting." Vexen murmured as Marluxia returned. "How did this happen?"

"During his mission." Zexion said. "Roxas told me it might have been done by their target."

"Well…it's hard to tell if this will be permanent or not."

Zexion sighed as I became worried. "Give us one or the other, Number four."

"Hmmm….if I had to say I'd think his blindness may be permanent. My studies of the human eye shows that there is not way to reverse blindness once it has set in."

"This was caused by a Heartless, though." Zexion protested. "Not cataracts. There has to be some way since it's different, right?"

I heard Vexen shake his head before the Chilly Academic replied, "Blindness is blindness no mater what source it came from. I'm sorry. There is absolutely no way to reverse Demyx's lost sight."

If I had a heart, it probably would have stopped. But since I was devoid of one, my breath caught in my throat instead as Vexen's words sank in.

I would be blind…forever?

* * *

**Demyx is blind. But Zexion's there to help him. That's good. ^^ And Zexion is very nice to Demyx in his blind state. And don't worry, there's gonna be a twist at the end.**


	3. Faith

Ch.3- Faith

**Chapter three. Uh...a lot of Demyx angst and Zexion being nice? I don't own the short song in here; 'Broken' by….Weezer, I think.**

* * *

Zexion lead me toward the dining hall for dinner after our conversation with Vexen. I felt weak on my feet and just wanted to sit in the middle of the hallway and cry.

I felt skittish without my sight as several questions became jumbled in my mind.

Where was I?

Who was I with?

Was I going to run into a wall?

How could I live out the rest of my Nobody life without my sight?

Could I still play my Sitar?

That sickening, panicking feeling built up in my stomach again and I worriedly began swinging my right arm- -the arm that Zexion held- -back and forth.

"What are you doing, Demyx?" Zexion questioned, obviously looking in my direction.

I ignored the fact that Zexion had been saying my name for a while now and that he was clearly concerned for me. I instead began to quietly, but uneasily, hum a song I always sang when I was stressed out; it constantly seemed to calm me down.

"I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away…"

"Are you scared, Demyx?" Zexion inquired as he paused.

I halted as well and glanced away from Zexion, knowing that he was staring at me. "I'm not scared." I mumbled, not wanting to admit that I was actually terrified.

"You are scared." Zexion stated. "Don't lie to me, Demyx. You're an awful liar."

My bottom lip trembled as tears welled up in my sightless eyes. I was glad no one else was around to see my weakness as I never cried in front of anyone.

"It's okay." Zexion muttered quietly. "We will wait out here until you are finished."

I disregarded Zexion's presence for the time being as I released my frustration in the form of tears.

"What am I going to do, Zexy?" I sniveled as I rubbed away the tears with the back of my hands. "Without my sight, I'm gong to be turned into a D-Dusk for s-sure. I probably can't play my Sitar anymore, either. I can't do anything a-and everyone's gonna think that I'm useless and feeble and that I can't a-anything on my own…"

"Is it too soon for this…?" Zexion queried.

I was certain he was staring into my eyes steadily.

I shook my head as I sniffled and whispered into my arms, "No, I want to go."

I finished drying my tears before I nodded and heard a door open.

Slowly and purposely, Zexion lead me to my seat and helped me sit down.

"You okay by yourself?" Zexion inquired softly, his breath warm across my neck as he bent closer to me so he could whisper into my ear.

I nodded silently, hoping he didn't notice the hot blush that sprang onto my cheeks at our close proximity.

Zexion must have agreed with my nod because I heard his footsteps fading away as he walked toward his seat between Giant (Lexaeus) and Saix.

I glanced down, wondering where my plate and utensils were.

"Here."

Someone pressed a fork into my right hand.

"Axel?" I looked to my right where the pyro sat.

"I'll take care of you when Zexy's not around." Axel ruffled my hair. "No need to worry."

I smiled, happy to have someone else to help me.

* * *

I gave a frustrated glare at where I thought my plate was. I had been trying to spear something with my fork, but only hit the table.

"Stupid plate." I mumbled, furiously stabbing anything in my area. "Where are you? I'm hungry."

Someone grabbed my hand and guided it a few inches where I heard the light clink of china against metal.

I glanced behind me. "Zexy?"

"Are you having trouble, Demyx?" Zexion inquired.

I frowned at the slight smirk in Zexion's voice before I grumbled, "No. I was just playing with my food."

A low chuckle.

"Right." Zexion murmured as he helped me feed myself.

There was a sniffle from Marluxia.

"How come you don't feed me like that, Vexy?" The pink-haired Nobody asked.

"Please." Vexen snorted. "I won't lower myself to that standard!"

"You're mean, Vexy!"

I smiled as Zexion continued feeding me when there was a crash indicating that Marluxia must have tossed his plate at Vexen.

Zexion's kind, warm hand on mine. His chest barely touching my back. That gentle breath of his ghosting across the back of my neck.

This made my day all the better.

* * *

"Demyx. Zexion."

Zexion and I paused when we heard Saix's voice on our way to my room so I could go to bed and glanced behind us.

"Number Seven?" Zexion inquired. "What do you require?"

"Nothing. I have come to remind Demyx that it is time for his shower again."

"No!" I whined, pulling Zexion in front of me so I could hide behind him. "I don't wanna!"

"Everyone takes a shower every other day, Demyx." Saix growled. "That includes you."

"Nooo!" I shook my head. "I don't wanna take a shower!"

"Says the one who controls water…" Zexion muttered quietly.

"Zexion. I expect him to be clean the next time I see him."

"Yes, Number Seven."

I heard Saix walk away and relaxed.

"Zexy…"

"Come on, Demyx." Zexion grabbed my wrist and resumed our trek to my room. "Just a quick shower."

"I don' wanna!"

* * *

I whined as the door to my bathroom shut.

"Zeeexxxyyy!" I whimpered as I gave the best puppy-dog eyes I could muster. "I don't wanna take a shower. Can't I just go jump in Moonlit Lake?"

"You know the rules about Number Seven's pond, Demyx." Zexion replied indifferently as he stepped up behind me after turning on the shower. "No one is allowed near it unless they want to see his Berserker side."

"Xemmy is allowed near it." I grumbled as I lowered my head, not even realizing that Zexion was unzipping my coat.

"Because he is the leader and you know how Number Seven feels about him."

"I know." I sighed in defeat before I stiffened as I felt something.

My coat was being gently slipped off my arms.

"Z-Zexy, what are you doing?"

"Helping you get undressed so you may take a shower." Zexion answered as he took a hold of my sleeveless undershirt.

Ignoring the blush that appeared on my cheeks, I grabbed Zexion's hands and pushed them away as I stuttered, "I-I can do it m-myself, Zexy."

"Are you certain?" Zexion inquired, his voice slightly taken aback.

I nodded rapidly. "Yes. You don't have to be in here."

It was silent for a few seconds before I heard the bathroom door open, then shut.

I exhaled, then began to continue undressing.

That was close. I didn't want Zexy to see me naked. I never would have been able to live after that.

I stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind me, and shivered as the relaxing hot water hit my body.

_Too hot…_I thought, reaching in front of me for the water knob. _Want it cold…_

I smiled after turning the knob as I felt the hot water rapidly change to freezing cold.

I had memorized where everything was in my bathroom because one day I had noticed that something was missing, but couldn't remember what it was. A day later, it reappeared. After that, I began memorizing where everything was, even down to the corners where Drew and May (two spiders) lived. Later on, I learned that Axel had stolen my musk-and-spearmint Axe body spray because he claimed his little Roxy-poo couldn't stay away from him. I still got revenge on Axel for 'borrowing' my things by stealing Wolf boy's (Saix's) Claymore and placing it in the pyro's room where Axel wouldn't find it, but Saix would be able to sniff out.

I smiled at the memory.

That had been a fun day. Until Axel found out that I had put Saix's weapon in his room and he got counter-revenge by drowning Marluxia's flowers.

I shivered at the memory of Marluxia chasing me throughout the castle, his scythe ready to chop off my hair as revenge for his dead flowers.

Zexion had come between us, explaining to Marluxia that it had not been me who had killed his poor roses, but Axel.

"Demyx?"

I was snapped out of my reminiscing by Zexion's voice outside the door. I turned my head in the direction I had heard it.

"Yeah, Zexy?"

"You were just quiet." Zexion said. "I had thought something had happened."

"No. Just….thinking…"

"All right." Zexion muttered in understanding. "Don't take too long. It is very late."

I rolled my eyes with a low snort as I turned off the shower.

I could tell it was late by how tired I felt.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a nearby towel so I could dry myself and my hair. After that, I got dressed, leaving my coat off, and felt my hair.

It was flat against my head.

I began fixing it back up into its normal mullet-ness. Once I had managed that, I opened the door and exited the bathroom, my cloak over my right shoulder.

"You are not wearing your cloak?" Zexion inquired as he lead me to my bed.

"My cloak was mean to me." I grumbled, tossing the cloak onto the floor. "It needs to suffer."

"The cloak did not trip you." Zexion said as he helped me sit on my bed. "You tripped yourself."

"That doesn't even make sense." I sighed as I reclined back and stretched out. "And my cloak did too trip me. It's out to get me."

There was a low sigh from Zexion.

"Whatever you say, Demyx." He said.

I heard him stand up and turn around, ready to leave me alone.

I panicked, already frightened of being alone without my sight, and reached out, grabbing Zexion's sleeve.

"Where are you going….?"

"To my room so I can sleep." Zexion replied. "Where else?"

"Can you please stay with me?"

My grip tightened.

"Just for tonight?"

Zexion didn't answer for a few seconds.

The Cloaked Schemer gave a sigh. "Just for tonight."

I smiled in relief as I released Zexion's sleeve and closed my eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Keep faith, Demyx." Zexion muttered quietly as I fell asleep. "You will be able to see again…"

* * *

**Aww, Zexion's being nice! ^^ He'll be nice later on, too. Read and Review, please. :D**


	4. You don't mean it

Ch.4-You don't mean it

**I neglected to mention it on Monday, but happy belated Zemyx day! *Dances around* I also updated on that day, which made people happy! So, here's another chapter! ^^ Enjoy. By the way, I don't own the song in this chapter.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes when I smelled something wafting into my room.

Pancakes, eggs, sausage.

I grinned as I eagerly sat up. The only one who would create such an elaborate breakfast was…

_Windy's (Xaldin's) making breakfast! _I thought, hopping out of bed as I temporarily forgot my handicap.

Until I ran into my door and fell backward from the collision.

I whimpered, rubbing my nose, before I leaped up, opened my door, and flew out of my room, heading toward where the scent was coming from.

"Whoa, there."

Someone grabbed the back of my shirt, halting me, as I neared the heavenly smell.

"Where do you think you're going, water boy?"

"Xiggy (Xigbar)?" I glanced behind me where the Arrowgun wielder's voice had come from.

"Haven't seen you since yesterday, mullet-head." Xigbar laughed as he set me on my feet. "Lux (Luxord) is gonna miss whipping you at card games."

"He cheats." I grumbled, looking away as I crossed my arms over my chest. "That's how he always wins."

Xigbar chuckled, patting my head. "You keep thinking that, little buddy."

I pouted as I gave a grumpy snort.

"By the way, Demy, where's your little seeing-eye bookworm?"

I gasped, remembering Zexion. "Oh, no! I forgot Zexion spent the night in my room!"

"Oh ho! Did he now?"

"Not like that!" I growled, glaring at Xigbar. "I didn't want to be alone!"

"Demyx!"

I glanced behind me. "Zexy."

"You can't leave without me." Zexion said, as he halted a few feet away. "You could get lost."

I sighed at how annoyed Zexion sounded. "Sorry. I smelled Xaldin's breakfast."

An exhale from Zexion and I was sure he was shaking his head.

"Of course. Come on." The Cloaked Schemer grabbed my wrist and lead me into the dining hall with Xigbar trailing behind us. "Let's go get you some breakfast, then."

"Yay!" I cheered, throwing my left hand in the air happily. "Breakfast!"

"You keep up that enthusiasm, little buddy." Xigbar chuckled, ruffling my hair.

* * *

I gleefully ate my breakfast without Zexy's assistance since I could follow the scent and find my plate.

I heard a grumble from Witch (Larxene).

"Useless." She muttered. "He should have been turned into a Dusk."

I glanced in the direction Larxy's voice had come from and ever so innocently flicked a forkful of scrambled eggs at her.

There was a startled screech as I resumed eating my breakfast.

"Did you see that?" Larxene questioned furiously. "He flicked eggs at me!"

I smiled slightly as I took another bite of my sausage.

I could feel Zexion staring at me with mild disapproval. But there was also a hint of amusement.

* * *

I hummed as I skipped beside Zexion who had his usual hold on my right wrist.

It was after breakfast and Zexy was leading me back to my room.

So far the Cloaked Schemer hadn't commented on what had happened during breakfast.

"What have I told you about tormenting Number Twelve, Demyx?"

And there it was.

I winced as I stopped in my skipped, then sighed.

"T' not to." I mumbled, glancing to my left.

"That's right. You're lucky she didn't attack you right then and there."

I gave another exhale. "I know."

"Don't do it again." Zexion reprimanded as he opened the door to my room.

"Okay…"

Zexion helped me sit on the edge of my bed.

"Here."

"Hm?" I closed my hands around whatever it was that Zexion handed me before I tightly hugged it. "My Sitar!"

"You haven't played it since…it happened."

I smiled. "It's not taboo. I don't care if you say 'since you became blind'." I closed my eyes as I began to play a gentle tune, forgetting about the world around me and that Zexion was listening to me as I quietly began to sing.

"Somewhere there's speaking. It's already coming in. Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind."

I sighed, lowering my head.

"You never could get it unless you were fed it. Now you're here and you don't know why. But under skinned knees and the skid marks, past the places where you used to learn. You howl and listen,"

I gradually opened my eyes, keeping my gaze to the ground.

"Listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return. He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be."

A small smile crossed my face at how this song reminded me of Zexion; I already knew of my feelings for the Cloaked Schemer.

"He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why…"

"That's a nice song."

I stopped playing and winced when I hit a sour note as I heard Zexion's voice next to me.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered, looking to my left as I felt the slate-haired Nobody sit on my right side. "I didn't mean…I got carried away…"

"No. I like it." Zexion whispered. "Play more."

I gave a soft giggle as a blush crossed my cheeks before I continued playing the lukewarm melody and resumed singing.

"You're waiting for someone to put you together. You're waiting for someone to push you away. There's always another wound to discover. There's always something more you wish he'd say."

I dropped my voice to a whisper as I sang the next part, hoping, desperately hoping that the boy beside me got my hint.

"He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."

I gave a low sigh when I didn't hear any comment from Zexion.

"But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind. It's only what you're asking for and you'll be just fine with all your time. It's only what you're waiting for. Out of the island, into the highway, past the places where you might have turned. You never did notice, but you still hide away. The anger of angels won't return."

I subtly glanced toward where Zexion sat, trying to be sure he didn't notice that I was waiting for a reaction from him. But he was still silent.

"He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why."

There was a knock at my door and both Zexion and I looked up.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Axel's voice grinned.

"Not at all." Zexion replied. "What do you need, Number Eight?"

"I'd like to talk to you."

"Of course." Zexion stood up and I followed after him. "Come on, Dem-"

"Alone." Axel finished.

I paused in my half-crouch before I sat back down.

"I'll be back soon, Demyx." Zexion said as he wake toward Axel. "Will you be all right here by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Have fun."

I waved as the door to my room shut. Once I was sure both the pyro and illusionist were gone, I sighed and leaned back on my hands as I gazed down. After a few seconds of pouting that my song had been interrupted, I picked up my Sitar to at least finish it. Even if I was alone.

"I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things at exactly the right time. But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."

I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"And I don't know why. Why, I don't know…"

I groaned, leaning my Sitar against the side of my bed before I flopped on my back. Without Zexion listening to my song, it just wasn't fun.

After a while of just lying on my back, I got bored and sat up.

"I wonder why Axel wanted to talk to Zexion without me…" I muttered to myself. "What could be so secret that he couldn't talk about it with both of us?"

I leaped out of bed and headed toward my door.

"It can't be that bad."

* * *

I gradually walked down the hallway, listening for any sort of sign that I was close to the Grey Area.

"I know you didn't bring me here just for idle chatter, Number Eight." Zexion's voice said. "What do you want?"

I pressed my back against the wall I had my right hand against and stood still, trying not to make my presence known.

"Ah, I can't just talk to you without having some sort of ulterior motive?" Axel questioned sadly.

A low growl.

Axel sighed. "Oh, all right I was just curious about how you were doing with Demyx."

"What do you mean by that?" Zexion inquired.

"I mean, are you okay with Boss McLordy Pants ordering you to stay by Demy's side even though there is not chance of him ever being able to see again?"

I waited for Zexion to answer Axel's question.

"Watching over him is simply another mission that does not require me to leave the castle." Zexion said after what felt like an eternity of silence. "If you are suggesting that I do not like this 'mission' because I only stay in one place, then you are correct."

_What? _I thought, wondering what Zexion meant.

"I do not understand why Master Xemnas chose me specifically for the job of watching over Demyx, but I will see it through no matter how annoying Number Nine is."

"You think he's annoying?" Axel questioned. "That's harsh, even for you, Zexion."

"You know it's true, Number Eight. Everyone does."

"But he's a little brother annoying. Not any other type of annoying as far as I'm concerned."

"Then you are thinking of a different definition for annoying." Zexion murmured. "Demyx to the other members may be a 'hyper little brother' annoying, but he is a different annoying for me."

A low chuckle from the red-head.

"How is he annoying to you, then?"

"He is lazy, aggravating, and can't hold up his end of the conversation before he gets distracted by something. But that's not it. If I had to count them, I would surmise that there are seven things I hate about Demyx. He's vain, constantly plays games and pranks, he's insecure, his singing, his Sitar, and how he talks so carefree everyday. But the seventh thing is that…"

I didn't hear the last part of Zexion's 'why I hate Demyx' explanation as I had turned and ran back toward my room, summoning a Dark Corridor that would lead me to the only place where I wouldn't face Zexion.

Twilight town.

* * *

**That's not good! Demyx ran away! Oh no! What will happen to him next?**


	5. Unusual sight

Ch.5-Unusual sight

**Last chapter there was a song. It's called 'Everything you want' by Vertical Horizion.**

* * *

Normal POV

"But the seventh thing is that I'm lying." Zexion sighed.

"What do you mean?" Axel questioned, staring at the Cloaked Schemer sitting across from him in confusion.

"All those things I said about Demyx. The truth is, I like those things about him. But much more than that. I like his hair, his eyes, the way the sound of his Sitar soothes me, but the way he makes me 'feel' in general."

Axel laughed as he leaned back against the couch. "You have it bad, man."

"What?" Zexion gazed at the pyro across from him.

"You love Demyx, man." Axel leaned his elbows on his knees with a smirk. "Got it memorized?"

Zexion gave a snort as he glanced away. "What a ridiculous notion. A Nobody cannot feel anything."

"But you feel like you have a heart when you're around him, don't you, Zexion?"

Zexion peered at Axel to see the red-head gazing to his right with far away eyes.

"That's how Roxas makes me feel."

* * *

_You love Demyx, Zexion._

Zexion shook the thought out of his head as he strolled back to Demyx's room so he could help the Sitar player to lunch.

_Ridiculous notion…_He thought as he opened the blonde's bedroom door.

"Hey, Dem-"

The Cloaked Schemer stopped and surveyed Demyx's empty bedroom, wondering where the water-controlling Nobody was.

"Oh, no…"

* * *

Back to Demyx's POV. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I came out into the warm town and immediately began walking forward, not caring where I went. Anywhere was better than back to where I wasn't liked.

I kept telling myself that Zexion hadn't meant what he said, but the aching in my chest and the tears in my eyes told me different. I sniffled, running my arm across my eyes to dry my tears as I felt myself walking up a slight slope.

"No use crying over spilled milk." I muttered, remembering Xiggy's favorite saying.

I wondered where I was heading as I came to flat ground before the incline began once again.

_I must be near Station Heights…_I thought as I briefly paused, remembering that there were two shortcuts to the train station. _So…where now? Left or right?_

My ears perked up when I heard quiet footsteps approaching me at a fast pace. I panicked.

A Heartless was after me! And I couldn't protect myself without my sight or Sitar!

_Left it is._ I concluded as I turned felt and began running, thinking that if I kept heading straight, I wouldn't run into anything. I didn't expect to trip and fall head over heels before finally landing on my stomach.

"Oww…" I rubbed my head as I got onto my hands and knees. "That hurt…"

The footsteps paused behind me.

I instantly curled into a ball, throwing my hands over my head for protections, and cried, "Don't hurt me! I'm blind and defenseless! And I don't taste good!"

There a low, amused chuckled behind me.

"What are you doing…? Hoping a Heartless will take pity on you?"

I immediately sat up and faced the voice. "Zexy?" I questioned, a little too eagerly, before I remember what he had said and glanced away with an indifferent mutter of, "Oh, Zexion."

"Why did you come here without me?" Zexion inquired. "What if a Heartless really had attacked you?"

"So what?" I mumbled, gazing at the ground. "No one would care."

"Well…I would. You're my responsibility right now and I intend to take my job seriously."

"You don't care for me. You hate me."

"I don't…" Zexion stopped as he obviously realized something. "Is that why you ran here? Because you heard my conversation with Number Eight?"

I refused to answer, but gave a soft 'hmph.'

It was quiet for a while before Zexion grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my feet.

"What…?" I asked as the Schemer lead me somewhere.

"Just stay here." Zexion stopped and I followed before I heard his footsteps walk away.

"Z-Zexion?" I inquired, wondering where the slate-haired Nobody was going and why he was leaving me.

A minute later, Zexion came back and gripped my wrist again.

"Follow me." Zexion murmured, carefully leading me up a short flight of stairs. "We're almost there."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in mild frustration.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?" Zexion's smile inquired playfully.

I pouted and remained quiet as we boarded an elevator.

When we stepped off the elevator, it was really windy.

Zexion lead me forward a few paces before we turned.

"Sit down." Zexion lightly pushed me down against a brick wall before he sat next to me; my right side.

I heard the rustling of a plastic bag.

"Will you please tell me where we are, Zexy?" I pleaded, tired of the Nobody's cryptic answers.

"You'll see in a minute." Zexion replied as he placed a stick in my right hand. "Taste this."

Hesitantly, I stuck my tongue to whatever it was that Zexion handed me and a salty taste tingled my tongue.

It was so salty that it somehow managed to be sweet.

"What is this?" I asked, glancing at Zexion. "I've never tasted it before."

"Because you've never had it." Zexion explained. "It's called sea-salt ice cream. Do you like it?"

"Its salty." I muttered after taking another lick of the ice pop. "But sweet. What color is it?"

"A pale blue." Zexion said as I heard him lick his ice cream. "Like the morning sky."

I smiled as I continued licking my ice cream.

"Well, well. You two are an unusual sight." A voice chuckled.

Both Zexion and I glanced to our left when we heard the voice.

"Axel?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that question." Axel said. "Hey, Rox! Xion! We have two interlopers!"

"Interlopers?" Roxas asked as his and Xion's footsteps approached us. "Who are they?"

"Zex?" I looked at Zexion in confusion. "Where are we?"

"We're at the clock tower." Zexion answered. "I thought I'd take you to it as proof that I don't hate you."

"Oh, he heard our conversation?" Axel questioned, as the three other Nobodies sat down in their usual spot. "Don't worry, Dem. He was just pulling your leg."

"Really?" I inquired.

I could imagine Axel was nodding.

"Yeah." The pyro continued. "He doesn't hate you, quite the opposite. He actually-"

"One more word, Number Eight, and I will shove you off this clock tower." Zexion threatened.

Axel snorted before he muttered quietly, "Spoilsport."

* * *

I tired to keep myself awake as I licked my ice cream slowly, but my body just wouldn't cooperate.

It had only been an hour or so since we had come to the clock tower and we talked about our day or how missions were going.

"Hey, look at that." Axel whispered, obviously thinking I couldn't hear him. "I think he's falling asleep."

"While eating his ice cream?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"That's new." Xion giggled.

"Enough of that." Zexion said before he took my melting ice cream from me.

"Hey!" I glared in Zexion's direction. "Give that back."

"It's melting." Zexion explained. "And you're still trying to eat it despite the fact that you are falling asleep."

"But I want my ice cream…" I protested tiredly. "I wanna finish it…"

"It's already thrown away…" Zexion explained as I yawned. "And I think you're too tired to even finish it…"

"But I wanna…"

I couldn't help it anymore. My body was just too tired. I gave up the struggle to stay awake and instead leaned against Zexion's shoulder for warmth and support as I closed my eyes.

"Aw, he fell asleep." Axel chuckled as my consciousness finally slipped away.

* * *

Normal POV

"He looks kinda cute." Axel said as he, Roxas, Xion, and Zexion watched the sleeping Nocturne.

"He looks peaceful." Xion agreed.

"Probably dreaming of prancing through a field of sea-salt ice cream and Sitars with Zexion coming toward him." Axel grinned.

Zexion decided not to comment on Axel's statement and instead rolled his eye as he resisted the urge to strangle the pyro and push him off the clock tower.

"I think we should head back to the castle." Roxas said. "It's late and Saix will wonder where we are."

"Yeah. It's almost night." Xion agreed as she, Axel, and Roxas stood up from their seats. "We've never stayed this long before."

As Zexion picked up the bag containing sea-salt ice cream wrappers and sticks, Axel picked up Demyx as the group trekked back toward the Castle That Never Was to turn in for the night.

* * *

**Happy ending! Yay! No, it's not the end of the story. There's five more chapters.**


	6. Lost

Ch.6-Lost 

**This is where Demyx does something very stupid. But at the same time, sweet. Hints of XigLux, but not really. I kinda support XigXal.**

* * *

I woke up to what I was sure was the next day and sat up, rubbing my tired eyes, as I tried to remember how I had gotten back to my room.

Ice cream, clock tower, talking with Axel, Roxas, and Xion, and then dreaming of a field where Zexion waited for me at the end.

"I fell asleep…" I muttered. "Zexion's really been working hard, helping me and all."

I grinned as an idea popped into my head.

"I know! I'll give Zexy the day off so he can rest!"

I hopped out of bed, searched around a nearby sheet of paper and pen, and when I found what I needed, I scribbled on it before heading toward my door.

"There." I stuck the paper on the door after I had closed it, wishing I could see my masterpiece. I nodded proudly and walked left, not really caring where I was going.

I had probably only made it to the dining room when I ran into someone. I stepped back, waiting for the person to yell at me for being rude or something, but when they didn't reply, I blinked.

"Lexy?" I inquired, cocking my head slightly to the side.

Lexaeus responded by grabbing me under the arms, lifting me up, and placing me on his shoulders.

I laughed as I hugged the Silent Hero's neck. "It is you!"

Lexaeus began to walk.

"Are we going on a field trip?" I asked eagerly, looking around. "Where to?"

"Back to your room to wait for Number Six." Lexaeus replied quietly.

"No, no!" I lightly tugged on Lex's hair, attempting to persuade the Nobody to stop. "I don't wanna go back! I've given Zexy the day off!"

Lexaeus halted, waited for a few seconds, before he turned and headed back the way he had come.

"Where now?" I asked. "Anywhere's fine by me."

Before Lexaeus could respond, I thought of a place that I hadn't been to in a while.

"Ooh, take me to Naught's Skywalk! Isn't that where Luxord and Xigbar play strip poker?"

"Yes." Lexaeus mumbled, not pausing in his easy-going stride.

I hummed as we continued our trek toward Naught's Skywalk until Lexaeus halted.

"Well, what do we have here?" Xigbar's voice questioned as Lex set me on the ground. "Lexaeus and Demyx?"

I heard the shuffling of cards.

"Fancy a game?" Luxord inquired, his sly smile blatantly obvious.

Lexaeus sat me at a table where Luxord and Xiggy obviously sat.

"I don't know…." I admitted as Lexaeus ruffled my hair before I heard him walk away.

"Don't worry." Luxord assured. "It's a simple game. All you have to do is tell me the number and suit of the card I'm holding."

Well, that was hardly fair. I couldn't see.

"What am I holding?"

Someone's foot tapped the top of my shoe five times before pausing and tapping again, but this time six times. I couldn't tell whether it was Xigbar or Luxord helping me with the game, but I decided to go along with it.

"Five of hearts."

There was a low grunt that indicated I was correct, though Luxord didn't seem too happy.

Another round of shuffling before Luxord said, "All right, how about now?"

Seven taps, then five.

"Seven of clubs."

A frustrated growl.

"Xigbar, are you somehow helping him cheat?" Luxord asked angrily.

"Whatever do you mean?" Xigbar questioned innocently. "I'm simply watching."

I was sure Luxord was staring at the Freeshooter suspiciously before he relented.

"One more, Dem. How about this one?"

One tap, then six.

"Ace of spades."

There was a slam, indicating that Luxord had roughly set his hands down on the table.

"You are helping him cheat!" Luxord accused.

Xigbar chuckled. "Do you have any proof, cards?"

As the two Nobody continued to argue, I slowly stood up and backed away, not wanting to stay when the fight got bad. Once I was sure I was far enough away from the table, I bolted away from Luxord and Xigbar.

* * *

Normal POV

Zexion had only left Demyx's room for a minute. One freaking minute! But apparently that was all the time the Melodious Nocturne needed.

Zexion stared at the note taped to Number Nine's door written in Demyx's familiar sloppy scrawl.

"Zexy, I've given you the honor of a day off. I'll have other members to look after me, so you don't need to worry. Have a fun day off!

Demyx."

Zexion exhaled in mild annoyance, slapping his right hand to his forehead and dragging it down his face.

This kid was giving him a headache.

_Looks like I'm Demyx hunting agin… _The Cloaked Schemer mused as he sniffed the air, searching for Demyx's familiar scent of musk-and-spearmint.

But there was something else mixed with the odor.

Earth.

_Number Five…? _Zexion wondered as he followed Lexaeus's and Demyx's scents.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I entered another room and immediately became calm. I instantly knew where I was.

The room where Kingdom Hearts was most easily seen.

I felt peaceful, but once again tired.

_Why am I so tired..? _I wondered as I found the nearest wall and sat down. I yawned before drawing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, and laid my chin on top of my knees as I struggled to stay awake.

_I'm not lost…_ I thought as I closed my eyes, deciding that I'd rest for a few minutes before continuing my Zexion-free excursion. _I'm not lost…_

The tear sliding down my left cheek and the panicky feeling in my chest told me different, though. I was lost, but hated admitting a weakness.

The essence emanating from Kingdom Hearts continued washing over me, coaxing me into another calm sleep.

_Find me, Zexion…_

* * *

Normal POV

"Number Five."

Lexaeus paused and glanced over his shoulder to see Zexion striding toward him.

_Uh-oh…_ The Silent Hero thought, understanding the reason why the slate-haired Nobody was talking to him. He slowly turned around. "Yes, Number Six?"

"Have you seen Number Nine, Demyx?" Zexion inquired, halting a few feet from the burly Nobody.

"No."

Zexion narrowed his eye suspiciously at the quick answer. "I think you do know where he is. I smell him on you. You gave him a piggyback ride."

_Sorry, Demyx. _Lexaeus thought, remembering his promise to Demyx about not telling Zexion his whereabouts.

"I dropped him off with Numbers Two and Ten. At Naught's Skywalk."

"Are you insane?" Zexion asked as he fiercely walked in the direction of Naught's Skywalk. "Those two are the most perverted next to Numbers Eleven, Four, and Eight!"

Lexaeus watched Zexion leave, unsure of how to react to the Nobody's strange statement, before he shrugged and resumed walking toward his room.

* * *

"Got any nines?"

"Nope." Xigbar narrowed his eye, staring at the seven cards in his hands before he looked up at Luxord who sat across from him. "Got any twos?"

"Go fish." Luxord muttered.

Xigbar frowned as he reached for the deck in the center of the table when he stopped as heard something.

A steady tapping.

The Freeshooter grinned.

That was a sign that the Gambler was nervous. Or lying.

Xigbar slid a hand beneath the table and flicked up his pointer finger, sending two cards from Luxord's hand flying toward him.

"You did too have a pair of twos!" The space manipulator accused, showing the two cards to Luxord. "You cheated!"

"It's only fair since you helped Demyx cheat!"

"'Cause your game was total bullsh-"

"Excuse me."

Both Nobody glanced behind them to see Zexion standing a few feet away.

"Have you seen Demyx?" Zexion inquired, staring at the two Nobody calmly.

"One minute here, the next gone." Xigbar smiled. "Fled from our fighting, no doubt."

"I bet he headed toward the Kingdom Hearts room." Luxord announced, taking the cards from Xigbar and the center of the table before shuffling them. "Fancy a game, Number Six?"

"Maybe later." Zexion said as he walked away from the two Nobody.

Luxord and Xigbar watched him leave before the time manipulator smirked.

"Wanna play War, Xig?"

Xigbar glanced at Luxord for a few seconds, as if debating on whether or not he should agree to the blonde's proposition. After a while, he returned Luxord's smile.

"You're on!"

Luxord began dealing the cards.

"And no cheating this time!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**They like playing War and Go fish. ^^ They're very fun games.**


	7. Found

Ch.7-Found

**This is a cute chapter. ^^**

* * *

Normal POV

Zexion walked down the silent, bleached white hallway on his way to the Kingdom Hearts room where Xemnas always seemed to be.

"Demyx?" Zexion softly entered the euphoric room and glanced around.

So far, he saw no sign of the blonde until he gradually walked farther into the room.

Number Nine was curled up in a corner by himself and he looked so cute laying on his side that Zexion didn't feel the urge to wake the Nocturne up. Instead, he kneeled beside Demyx and watched the Sitarist's calm face.

* * *

Zexion's POV (Finally!)

I stared at the blonde, unable to wake him up. He reminded me of a kitten, the way he slept so peacefully, curled into a tiny ball, without a care in the world. I admit, he acted like a child at times, but he was the only one in the whole Organization who could make me smile.

Musk-and-spearmint mixed with the faint hints of earth, alcohol, and the sultry scent of a lotus (Probably from too many missions in the Pride lands).

His hair looked soft like a newborn kitten's fur.

Slowly, I reached out, wanting to really see if the Nocturne's hair was as fluffy as I thought, before I instantly pulled back as I regained my senses and shook my head.

This wasn't me. How come he was the only one that could make me act so different from what I was used to?

_You love Demyx._

_Shut up. _I growled, annoyed at the taunting voice in my mind. _I don't…_

I glanced down at the snoozing Nocturne before me.

…_Like him. Yeah. I don't like him. …Right?_

* * *

Demyx's POV

_I stared at Zexion who stood just in front of me. I didn't even wonder why I could see the Schemer clearly because I understood I was dreaming. Zexion had come out of nowhere, claiming that he wanted to talk to me about something._

"_What is it, Zexy?" I asked, gazing down at the shorter Nobody._

"_I just…" Zexion glanced to his left and my eyes widened when I noticed a faint red hue crossing the Schemer's cheeks._

_Zexion didn't blush! Even if it was just a dream!_

"_I wanted to tell you that…" Zexion looked back at me. "I…"_

_Zexion didn't even finish his sentence before he powerfully pushed me against a nearby wall._

_Dang! I didn't know Zexy was that strong!_

_Before I could ask why the slate-haired Nobody had done that, Zexion stood on his tiptoes and gently, but hungrily, pressed his lips to mine._

_I froze, unsure of how to react, but my mind reminded me that this was a dream._

_To heck with it then._

_I began to kiss back, wrapping my arms around Zexion's back and lightly lifting the small Nobody off the ground._

* * *

Normal POV

Zexion, who was just deciding to relax beside Demyx until the blonde woke up, glanced down at the Nocturne when he heard a soft mumble.

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered.

Zexion gave a low snort.

What the heck was he dreaming about? It obviously involved the Schemer, because Zexion knew that Demyx never talked in his sleep. So it must be an important dream. At least to Demyx.

"Zexion…"

Aggravated at the blonde's incessant repeating of his name, Zexion shook the Nocturne's shoulder in an attempt at waking Demyx.

"Demyx. Demyx, wake up."

When the blonde simply smiled with a happy sigh, Zexion shook the blonde harder.

"Number Nine, wake up!"

A startled jerk, then Demyx sleepily opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing them.

"Zexion…?" He asked in tired confusion.

* * *

Demyx' POV

I was awakened from my dream by Zexion's yelling.

Tiredly, I opened my eyes, pulled myself into a sitting position, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Zexion…?" I questioned in exhausted confusion before I became immediately awake. I rapidly glanced down from what I knew was Zexion's staring as a fierce blush appeared on my cheeks at the remembrance of my dream.

Zexion didn't say anything, he only blinked.

_Ok…_I thought as I tried to make my embarrassed blush go away. _This is awkward._

After a while, Zexion cleared his throat quietly.

"Demyx, what made you think of giving me a day off?"

"W-well, I thought you were working so hard and I wanted to repay you somehow."

"By giving me the day off."

I nodded. "A Demyx-free day!"

A sigh and I was certain that Zexion was doing a face palm.

"Demyx…"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Tears appeared at the corners of my eyes as I tried not to think about how furious Zexion was at me for getting lost- -again- -and mumbled, "Don't be mad."

"What make you think I'm angry at you?" Zexion inquired. "I was just going to say that I appreciate your thinking, but now is not a good time for you to try and take things into your own hands until we find some sort of cure for your blindness."

"But what if there isn't one?" I asked quietly. "What if I'm blind forever?"

"Then I'll stay by your side until the end of time."

* * *

Zexion's POV

I instantly placed a hand over my mouth. Why did I say that? Why not just go right out and tell him that I-

Demyx appeared happy though as he smiled.

"Thanks, Zexion."

He leaned forward and, once he found my leg, he hugged me.

I could feel him hesitate before he pulled away and gradually climbed to his feet.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He said as he walked toward the room's exit.

"Wait-" I warned as I stood up.

But it was too late.

"Ow!" Demyx stepped back after running into a wall and glared at it before kicking it with a mutter of, "Stupid wall.."

I bit back an amused chuckled, but couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I walked up to Demyx so I could help him to the dining hall.

* * *

Demyx's POV

Zexion lead me to the dining hall like usual, but the air between us was nervous and tense.

"Hey, Demyx!" Luxord's voice greeted as we entered the loud room. "Let's play another game, huh?"

"Without Xigbar?" I asked with a grin. "No way. You'd definitely win."

"I told you he liked my help!" Xigbar laughed as I sat at my chair.

"As if!" Luxord mocked the Freeshooter's favorite phrase.

Everyone laughed at the joke, save for Saix and Xemnas who never seemed amused at anything.

"Will you quit touching me, Axel?" Roxas's voice questioned in aggravation. "Go sit at your seat."

Axel simply purred in response. "But I haven't seen you all day."

"'Cause I was on a mission in Agrabah!"

"Exactly."

I smiled. Roxas hated Agrabah not only due to the insane heat- -which Axel adored as he always seemed to strip down to his black jeans whenever he visited the desert city- -but to the Solid and Land Armors that constantly showed up.

"Axel, go away!"

"No."

I imagined that the red-head was hugging the annoyed blonde.

"Fuck you."

An obvious grin. "Yes, please."

There was a low growl.

_Uh-oh…_I thought, knowing what was going to happen next. _Here it comes…_

There was a pained yelp from the pyro.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly.

"That's for not releasing me when I told you to." Roxas snorted.

I rolled my eyes as Axel sullenly walked toward his seat and plopped down next to me.

Everyone in the castle knew that whenever Roxas cursed, it meant he was pissed and the next thing that set him over the edge would taste his Keyblade.

But apparently Axel needed to learn that the hard way.

"Need help, Demyx?"

I glanced behind me when I heard Zexion's voice.

"Yes." I said and the Schemer reached around me so he could get to my plate.

"I don't want you by yourself again." Zexion whispered as he fed me a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "I either want you to have me by your side or someone trustworthy like Number Seven or Thirteen."

"You don't trust Lexy, Lux, or Xiggy?" I inquired, looking in the direction I was sure Zexion stood.

"I trust Number Five." Zexion admitted. "But Numbers Ten and Two have as bad of a history as Number Eight and Four."

I thought about something for a while before I asked, "What about Marly?"

A snort.

"Number Eleven, please. I would rather spend a night in Number Four's lab."

I smiled at the Schemer's response.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Marly scares me too."

* * *

**Marly scares everyone, Demyx. Enjoy. R and R.**


	8. My first kiss

Ch.8-My first kiss

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! ^^ Just two more chapters to go! This chapter contains kissing, threatening from Zexion, and Xigbar with a camera.**

* * *

I held him gently, only letting the tips of his shoes touch the ground as he had his arms around my neck for more support than anything else. It was just like my dream but the dialogue had differed before Zexion had ever so gently kissed me, testing at first, but when I didn't pull away and instead began kissing back, he became a little more forceful.

I leaned my back against the nearby wall so I wouldn't fall to the ground as the Cloaked Schemer once again tested me to make sure my love for him was real.

Slowly, the edge of his tongue grazed my bottom lip, as if asking for permission, and I allowed the appendage inside.

* * *

An hour earlier…

Zexion and I were doing our normal activity that had become a routine for us like it had become a commonplace thing for Axel, Roxas, and Xion to meet up on the clock tower after work for sea-salt ice cream.

We liked walking around the castle, leisurely, while Zexion explained what he saw to me.

I had never even noticed that the Cloaked Schemer had changed his hand from holding the sleeve of my jacket to loosely gripping my left hand.

"We're passing Vexen's lab right now. I can smell him working on a new experiment…"

I heard the slate-haired Nobody lightly sniff the air.

"…With Marluxia."

We both shivered at the thought of what those two Nobodies could be doing down there, but never questioned it to each other.

"I smell Axel." Zexion continued. "He's in the kitchen with Number Thirteen. They seem to be-"

"Making out like the animals they are?" I questioned, giving a goofy grin in Zexion's direction.

I imagined Zexion rolled his eye as I heard him scoff.

"As if. They're making pancakes."

"Pancakes?" I inquired excitedly, forgetting about the fact that the Cloaked Schemer had just sounded like Xigbar. "Let's go-"

"We will not enter the kitchen when those two are alone." Zexion responded, his grip tightening on my hand as if he knew I would run off at any moment.

I sighed sadly, kicking at an imaginary pebble as we walked.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I really hated denying Demyx his pancakes, since they were his all-time favorite food, but I really didn't want to walk in on Number Eight and Thirteen doing something…inappropriate.

I glanced at Demyx as we walked.

His face looked like a kicked puppy.

I sighed inwardly.

_Why did he have to be so freaking cute?_

_Because you love him. _A sing-song voice cheered. _Now kiss him, you idiot._

_Shut up. _I frowned at the annoying voice that sounded so much like Axel's.

_I won't shut up until you give him a kiss. _The voice replied innocently. _Got it memorized?_

An unintentional low growl escaped my lips.

"Zexy?"

I glanced at Demyx to see him looking at me.

"Is something wrong?" Demyx blinked at me in curiosity.

"Nothing." I replied rapidly.

Too quickly.

* * *

Demyx's POV

Zexy's reply was too quick, so I knew something was up, but I didn't ask.

"Okay." I said as I looked forward again.

I was curious, though, about what Zexion had been thinking about that had made him growl.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I glanced away after Demyx's answer. I knew he suspected that something was the matter, but if he did, he didn't ask.

_Love, love, love, love, lovelovelovelovelove, loooovvveee him. _The voice continued singing.

I narrowed my eyes, but resisted the urge to yell at it.

_All right!_ I relented. _I'll kiss him if it'll make you happy._

_Yes. _The voice chirped pleasantly. _Yes, it will._

_Then go away and never bother me again. You're going too make me seem insane to the other members._

There was silence in my mind before the voice questioned, _Well, aren't you?_

_Go away!_ I snarled.

_All right!_ The voice retorted in exasperation. _Smell ya later, Zexy-poo!_

I glanced at Demyx, who was whistling quietly to himself, and my breath caught in my throat.

What would happen if I did kiss Demyx? Would he be disgusted and reject me? Or would…he reciprocate my strange feelings?

* * *

Demyx's POV

"Demyx."

I glanced at Zexion when I heard his voice.

The Cloaked Schemer paused and I followed a second later.

"What if I said….that I might like you….?"

I gave an unintentional chuckle at the question.

"What?" Zexion questioned in mild annoyance as if wondering why I was laughing at him.

"If you said that…" I snorted as I tried to regain my composure so as not to harm Zexion's 'feelings'. "Then I'd reply, 'What if I told you that I sorta like you back'?"

There was a hesitation, before I felt the cloaked Schemer place his hands against my chest and loosely grip my cloak.

"Then hold still." The slate-haired Nobody muttered seriously.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I decided to swallow my pride when the Sitarist basically said that he felt the same way.

"Then hold still." I whispered as I placed my hands against his chest and gripped his cloak.

I momentarily cursed my short stature before I stood on my tiptoes and hesitantly placed my lips on Demyx's.

I was testing him.

If he pulled away, then I'd know he didn't return my feelings. But if I felt him kiss back…

* * *

Demyx's POV

He tasted like tea and Pocky.

At first I hesitated, before I decided to kiss back.

I held him gently, only letting the tips of his shoes touch the ground as he had his arms around my neck for more support than anything else. It was just like my dream but the dialogue had differed before Zexion had ever so gently kissed me, testing at first, but when I didn't pull away and instead began kissing back, he became a little more forceful.

I leaned my back against the nearby wall so I wouldn't fall to the ground as the Cloaked Schemer once again tested me to make sure my love for him was real.

Slowly, the edge of his tongue grazed my bottom lip, as if asking for permission, and I allowed the appendage inside.

Before we could carry on, though, we both froze when we heard the sound of clapping behind us.

"I knew you two would figure it out eventually."

"Xi-Xigbar?" I squeaked, dropping Zexion out of embarrassment more than surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Here I was ever so innocently strolling toward my room when I noticed you two and decided to say hi."

A blush crossed my face as I heard the Freeshooter's grin.

"And lookie here. I got some blackmail…"

There was a low gasp from Zexion.

* * *

Zexion's POV

"Drop the camera, Number 2." I ordered, glaring at the Arrowgun wielder for all I was worth,

Xigbar's grin widened. "Now, who shall I tell about this juicy little tidbit?"

I gave a low groan, not in the mood for Xigbar's game.

"Why don't you go tell Number Three?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think I will."

I smacked my forehead as Xigbar ran off, singing, "Xally! Oh, Xally, I have something to tell you~!"

I bolted after him, ready to strangle the space manipulator, before I remembered Demyx.

"Dem, can you stay here for a few minutes?" I asked quickly, trying to get the conversation over with so I could continue chasing after Number two.

"Yes." Demyx nodded. "I won't move from this spot."

"I'll be back." I rapidly gave the Sitarist a kiss on the cheek before charging after Xigbar, yelling, "Number Two, you get back here! Number tw-Xigbar!"

* * *

Demyx's POV

I heard Zexion run off after Xigbar, screaming at the Freeshooter to hand over the camera without complaint or he would be forced to summon his Lexicon.

I smiled as the footsteps and yelling faded before I leaned against the wall again, trying to figure out the confused questions in my head.

Had I really just kissed the Cloaked Schemer with Zexion actually returning my feelings? Yes, I had.

The smile widened.

I had really kissed Zexion without the small Nobody being disgusted or scientifically explaining how illogical my feelings were as Nobodies didn't have any hearts to feel with in the first place.

Another thought also occurred to me in the silent hallway.

That had been my first kiss.

* * *

**Never let Xigbar near a camera or he'll get all the evidence he can! You've been warned. ^^**


	9. I love you

Ch.9-I love you

**Second to last chapter! ^^ Have fun~!**

* * *

Normal POV

Xigbar laughed manically as he ran down the hallway, magically suspending himself on the high ceiling, safe from the angry slate-haired Nobody below.

"You better hope I don't catch up to you, Number Two!" Zexion yelled, shaking a fist at the space manipulator.

Xigbar only cackled wildly in response.

"If you want this camera, you have to catch me first!" He taunted.

Zexion growled as the black-haired Nobody picked up his speed. The Lexicon wielder gasped when he noticed a familiar silver-haired Nobody walk out of nearby hallway and immediately skidded to a stop.

Xemnas gazed at Zexion calmly, not saying a word, as he watched the Cloaked Schemer cautiously edge around him, never breaking eye contact with the superior Nobody until he turned his back and resumed his chase after Number Two.

The Ethereal Blade user blinked indifferently as Zexion disappeared around a corner with a cry of, "Xigbar!"

Xemnas ignored the two Nobody as he continued on his way to visit a certain blue-haired Claymore wielder.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I had really dodged a bullet there. Xemnas was scary when it came to other members chasing each other, either for fun or other reasons.

I glared up at Xigbar, annoyed that he wouldn't simply hand over the camera and give up on this useless chase.

_Even if I lose him…_I thought. _….I'll be able to scent him out._

"Number Six."

What now?

I stopped running to notice Vexen standing at the threshold to his lab. I looked back toward Xigbar just as the trademark ponytail vanished around a corner.

Lost him.

I sighed, turning my attention back to Number Four.

"What do you need?"

"I think I may have a solution to Demyx's blindness." Vexen said, gesturing toward his chemical-filled lab.

My nose twitched; I could smell the chemicals even though I was a meter away. I ignored the scents as I walked toward the Chilly Academic and entered his laboratory.

"But it may be risky."

* * *

Normal POV

Zexion stared at Vexen as they stood at opposite ends of a small table.

"So what's this 'risky' situation?" The Cloaked Schemer finally asked.

"I thought about Demyx's sight and came up with what I hope is a solution." Vexen explained. "So, I also thought about how Number Two seems alright with only fifty percent of his sight. And how you also seem find with half your sight."

"Where are you going with this?" Zexion inquired, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for a non-cryptic answer.

"I was wondering…what if Demyx could be all right with only fifty percent of his sight?"

Zexion raised his visible eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I sighed loudly.

How long had it been since Zexion had left? Since I didn't know. I suspected it had been a half hour ago.

My fingers itched.

I needed to play my Sitar. But I promised Zexion that I wouldn't move and I hadn't, though it wasn't as easy as I thought it would.

I couldn't sit still.

I was naturally a hyper-active person. I also had to keep moving or I'd get easily bored.

Like I was now.

_Where are you, Zexy? _I wondered, scuffing my shoe against the ground as I folded my arms across me chest with a frustrated huff. _He should have caught up with Xigbar by now…_

My ears pricked up when I heard footsteps approaching me.

Quiet, with a slightly purposeful air about them.

I grinned as I stood in the middle of the hallway and faced where I thought the footsteps were coming from.

"Zexy! Did you catch Xiggy? I'm glad you came back!"

The footsteps immediately paused.

I blinked, then glanced around, wondering if maybe I had somehow imagined hearing the Cloaked Schemer's footsteps because I was lonely and scared without the slate-haired Nobody around.

"Zexy?" I continued whipping my head from side to side, listening intently for some sort of sign that I had not imagined Zexion's footsteps. "Zexion, where are-"

There was a sharp pain in the back of my neck as someone swiftly slammed the side of their hand into the center of it.

I became unbalanced and fell forward, but someone grabbed me around the chest to stop my descent with one strong arm.

"I love you, Demyx." A familiar voice whispered above me.

I tried lifting my head toward the voice, but I couldn't move.

"Ze-Zexy…?" I questioned quietly as I felt myself black out.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I really hated knocking the Sitar player out, but it was the only way for me to get him to Vexen's lab without him getting scared at what was gong to happen to him.

"Vexen." I looked beside me to see the scientist and handed him the unconscious blonde.

Vexen effortlessly lifted him up, carrying him bridal style and began to walk back to his lab.

I trailed after him.

"Are you certain about this?" Vexen inquired as we walked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Like you said, I'm used to half my sight." I shrugged. "It wouldn't hinder me a bit."

"But he might reject it. I think you should have asked him about his position on the subject."

"He would have rejected the very thought of walking down to your lab."

Vexen slowly nodded with a chuckle as we entered his laboratory.

"True enough." He relented as we paused beside two steel tables.

The Academic gently laid the blonde on the cold table next to him as I hopped up on the one beside Demyx and laid down as well.

"Have you tested the anesthetic?" I asked as Vexen placed a clear mask over Demyx's face that was attached to a tank filled with sleeping gas to keep the Sitar player out.

Vexen grinned maliciously as he headed toward me.

"Not at all." He whispered, leaning closer to me as he put an identical mask over my face.

My eye widened and Vexen laughed.

"I'm joking! Of course I tested it!"

I relaxed as the gas began to make my mind numb.

"It's not too late to back out." Vexen said as he carefully ordered is utensils. "I can always get another member-"

"No." I slowly shook my head as I tried to stay awake long enough to finish my conversation with Vexen. "I want to do it."

There was another chuckled from the scientist as I finally closed my eyes.

"You're crazy, Six." Vexen muttered as my consciousness gradually slipped away from me. "But I suppose that love makes people do crazy things."

* * *

Normal POV

Vexen stared at the two sleeping Nobody before him.

_Can't believe I'm doing this…_He thought before he picked up a nearby scalpel and began the dirty work.

* * *

**Gasp! What is Vexen going to do to Zexion and Demyx? You'll have to wait till the last chapter to find out~!**


	10. I did it for you

Ch.10-I did it for you

**Later CHapter. Kinda short, sorry. I got lazy and couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Lots of Yaoi! All hail the awesomness that is Yaoi~! And kisses~!**

* * *

Demyx's POV

I gradually opened my eyes with a groan and sat up, rubbing my head.

What happened?

I froze when I realized something.

I could see the right side of my room clearly, but my left side was still dark.

"How..?" I looked around.

My vision didn't go away.

I grinned, hopped out of bed, and ran toward my door, ecstatic to tell everyone that half of my vision had returned.

I slammed into my doorframe, though.

I backed up and glared at my doorframe before is shifted to the side, opened my door, and resumed my run toward the Grey Area.

Depth perception was off, but I wouldn't be deterred.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey, guys!"

Xigbar, Axel, Roxas, Saix, and Zexion looked behind them to see an eccentric Demyx running toward them.

"I have half my vision!" The blonde cheered.

Axel raised an eyebrow and walked toward Demyx, inspecting him.

"That's not your eye color." The pyro muttered.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked in confusion.

"Your eye is green, right?"

A nod from the blonde.

"This is a dark blue color."

Demyx cocked his head to the side before he glanced at Zexion when he heard the Schemer walking toward him.

* * *

Demyx's POV

"Zexion?" I asked, not even reveling in the fact that I had missed seeing his face or hair. "What happened?"

There was a small smile on the slate-haired Nobody's face before he slowly parted the long bang that always covered his right eye.

I turned my head to see better and noticed a pale blue eye staring back at me.

Zexion had…

"You gave me your eye?" I questioned, puzzled at why Zexion would do such a thing. "You can't see out of your right eye now."

"It will not hinder me as I am used to it." Zexion assured, stepping closer to me. "My depth perception may be off, but I will survive the process."

I stared down at Zexion, who gazed up at me calmly as his bang re-covered his now blind right eye.

"Why would you do it?" I inquired as Zexion stood on his tiptoes to get closer to me as he held on the front of my cloak.

"Why do you think?" He asked as placed a hand over the back of my neck. "I did it for you."

* * *

Normal POV

The four remaining Nobody watched silently as Zexion kissed Demyx.

Axel smirked, glancing at Roxas as he pulled the blonde closer to him.

Saix simply rolled his eyes and gazed down at the clipboard to resume roll call.

Xigbar appeared upside down on Demyx and Zexion's right side, a camera held in his hands.

Zexion peered at the Freeshooter calmly before he placed a hand over the camera's lens as he continued kissing Demyx.

Vexen smirked as he watched the six Nobodies, leaning against the entrance wall to the Grey Area.

"Why can't we love like that, Vexy?" Marluxia's voice whined beside the Academic.

Vexen sighed, closing his eyes.

"Come on, Vexy, why won't you-"

Before Marluxia could finish, Vexen grabbed the pink-haired Nobody's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, Luxord, Xaldin, and Larxene walked into the Grey Area only to stop when they saw what was going on.

Axel, Roxas, Vexen, Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion were kissing.

Saix completely ignored everything.

Xigbar huddled in a corner, mourning the loss of his camera, which had been crushed by the Schemer.

Xaldin merely blinked at the sight before them while Luxord grinned.

"Interesting." He said as Larxene placed a hand over her eyes.

"My eyes!" She cried as she turned and ran away from the Grey Area. "Have some pride!"

"I do not understand." Xaldin muttered after a few minutes of trying to figure out what exactly he was seeing.

"You will someday, Xal." Luxord said, patting the wind lancer on the back. "You will someday…"

* * *

**Xemnas: *Walks into the Grey Area. Stops* What in Kingdom Hearts is going on in here?**

**Everyone: Uh... **

**Saix: They are deciding that it is Kissing Hour.**

**Axel: *Smirk* Oops... *Knocks into Saix to send the Moon weilding Nobody toward the Superior***

**Everyone: *Smile as they watch Saix kiss Xemnas from the push***

**Author(Me): *Laughs* Finally, they kissed! ^^ Happy endings. R and R. This was my first Zemyx fic, so I hope everyone likes it, because I'm used to have the main couple be Akuroku with hints of other couples.**


	11. Author's note

A/N: This is sadly the end of the Zemyx story, but not the end of their fates. I will write a sequel to Infinite Darkness, but have yet to come up with a title. It is going to be a tragedy, just telling you now, and I need a sad title for it. I ask that anyone who can, send me some title suggestions either through review or PM. And I also have a dare: Anyone who is a wonderful artist, draw this story as a manga and place it on DeviantArt if you have an account. I will look forward to seeing who takes the challenge…

A/N 2: The 'contest' on finding a title for the new Zemyx story that I am writing is finished, thanks to Melodious who gave me the title 'Destiny's End' which will be put up as soon as possible. I still urge those who have a DA account and is a good artist to draw Infinite Darkness and put it up on DA, contacting lonely-ueki when you do, as that is my account on DA, though I don't draw. Thanks!


End file.
